


Winter Nights

by nekocrouton



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alcohol, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: Written for the Uncharted Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
The prompt was: “You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.”
Sam likes his hot chocolate with an extra kick, but apparently Nathan does not. :D





	

Nathan sat back on his cushy living room sofa with a sigh.  With a simmering mug of hot cocoa warming his hand and a fire crackling in the fireplace in front of him, life seemed like it was close to _perfect_.  After having come in not long ago from an extended day of both puttering around town _and_ the yard in the freezing, snowy weather, it was no doubt the best way to relax and get the chill off of his bones.

 

“You cold, Nathan?”  Sam asked as he plopped down and took a seat next to his younger brother on the couch.  He was also carrying a mug of hot chocolate for himself, but in his other hand he had a bottle that was clearly _not_.  “This’ll warm you up,” he said with a smirk as he moved to tip the bottle of brandy into Nathan’s hot drink.

 

“You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!”  Nathan spat out as he lifted his other hand to cover the top of his mug and prevent Sam from pouring anything into it.  “That’s like, against _all_ the rules of hot chocolate!”

 

“Since when are _you_ someone who follows rules?  That’s a good one, Nathan,” Sam said with a laugh while he poured some of the alcohol into his mug instead.  “And I didn’t know that there were official _rules_ to go by when it came to drinking hot chocolate.”  He leaned over and placed the open bottle down on the coffee table before nudging his mug of spiked hot cocoa towards his brother.  “Why don’t you at least _try_ it first, before you judge?”

 

“It’s probably going to taste horrible,” Nathan protested.  But he took the offered mug anyway, and tipped back a small sip of Sam’s version of adult hot chocolate.  His eyes squinted in a scowl when the bitter liquid hit his taste buds, and he immediately swallowed it down before thrusting the cup back towards Sam.  “It’s not bad, but it’s not great.  And it’s all yours.”

 

Sam chuckled at his younger brother’s reaction while he took back his mug from Nathan.  “Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug as he took a swig of the sweet liquid.  “At least I didn’t put tequila or rum in it.  I’ve got _some_ class.”

 

“Yeah?  That’s debatable,” Nathan retorted with a grin as he sipped the pure hot chocolate from his own mug, in an attempt to get the taste of alcohol out of his mouth.  He wasn’t surprised that the next thing he felt was a playful smack to the back of his head, courtesy of his older brother, and he couldn’t help but laugh after swallowing his drink.  Nathan was lucky that he didn’t spit it _out._ That was a mess he was glad to do without.

 

“Who raised you to be so mouthy?”  Sam teased as he leaned back into the sofa and bent an arm behind his head.  “I ought to have a word with them.”

 

“Yeah, you really _should_ ,” Nathan agreed as he glanced over at his older brother while his lips quirked in a smirk.  “I’m just _awful_.”


End file.
